


Fragmented Reality

by Shadow_Phoenix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Phoenix/pseuds/Shadow_Phoenix
Summary: “Come on” she shouted as she spurred the fighter. It had been 6 months she had been held in Zarkons grasp. They had tortured her, flayed her skin but she held strong. Her fingers held tightly so as to not slip on the controls of the fighter which were now covered in blood. Her eyes were alight with fire





	1. Chapter 1

 

**This idea actually came from a dream I had last night, I’ve rewatched voltron so many times it’s entered my sleep haha.**

Pidge manoeuvred the fighter her fingers grasping the controls. She hissed as she spun through the air as the ion cannon fired heavily. She grit her teeth and she was already severely injured she could feel herself loosing consciousness and growled shaking herself into wakefulness.   
“Come on” she shouted as she spurred the fighter. It had been 6 months she had been held in Zarkons grasp. They had tortured her, flayed her skin but she held strong. Her fingers held tightly so as to not slip on the controls of the fighter which were now covered in blood. Her eyes were alight with fire and she snarled dodging more fighters. Her eyes suddenly widened as a lions mouth suddenly swallowed her.   
“Green!” She shouted her voice full of excitement. She exited the fighter, “it’s good to see you girl!” She said grinning widely as she took the controls. “Let’s take the fuckers out!” She laughed firing the nature cannon causing vines to grow over the Galra ships and she breathed shakily watching as they were completely destroyed. She leaned against the controls “well done girl” Pidge whispered. Her hair had grown in the past 6 months and she had it tied back she was clad in a black jumpsuit and she sighed as she coughed slightly. Blood dripped onto the floor, a deep scarlet. Pidge hissed slightly her vision blurring, “the castle of lions” she whispered as a wormhole opened and she slumped in the chair her eyes drifting shut. She felt warm arms encircle her and she drifted off into unconsciousness.

Pidge felt her chest become cold and her eyes snapped open. She could feel the cold of the cryopod but was unable to distinguish the difference. She shouted out and punched the person who had caught her and Shiro coughed loudly as his nose throbbed and he reeled back in shock. Her pupils finally focused and she groaned rubbing her head. She staggered on her feet and looked at Shiro.  
“I’m sorry” she said breathing heavily her chest feeling cold and pressured. “I thought you were- no it’s fine” she said rubbing her forehead.  
“Pidge are you okay?” Allura asked softly as she went to touch her but Pidge shrugged her off slightly.   
“I’m fine it was just a bit of a shock” she smiled.  
“Where were you Pidge” Shiro asked as he looked at the girl who was now fully healed but had multiple scars. “We looked everywhere, every inch of the universe” he said quietly “we couldn’t find you”  
The girl shrugged nonchalantly “I couldn’t tell you” she said softly “I don’t know where I was it was just white, pure energy” she said softly.   
“That sounds like a quintessence field” Coran said rubbing his chin.  
“Maybe, all I know is I spent a significant time with the Galra and they weren’t hospitable” she said folding her arms and flinching slightly. “Not hospitable at all” her eyes seemed to drift off before she shook her head. “Anyway it’s good to be back” she said and Shiro hugged her slightly and she sighed burying her face in his chest feeling comfort. Lance and hunk suddenly burst into the room both were panting heavily.   
“Pidge!” They laughed in unison as they ran over to her and lifted her up pulling her into their arms and she smiled laughing slightly as she felt the comfort of her teammates.  
“I missed you guys” she smiled her eyes watering slightly.

Pidge has finally been able to get some time alone and was in her messy room. She had finally ditched the body suit and she looked in the mirror at herself. Her body seemed to have become more defined due to the labour she had been put through, her body was lean and clearly built for speed. She sighed quietly as she looked at the scars over her body. She traced her hands over the ropy scars and she bit her lip hard. She trembled her hands shaking as she flung her fist into the mirror smashing it completely. The blades of glass cut into her knuckles and she let out a shout of frustration. She crouched on the floor and grit her teeth her tears falling. She could feel green’s concern nudging at the edge of her consciousness. She breathed heavily and looked at her hair scowling before grabbing a pair of scissors and cutting it back to its original shape. She smiled slightly as she saw it puff up at the edges and she felt a sense of normalcy return. She went into her drawer and pulled out the glasses she had gotten from Matt and she slipped them onto her face. She dressed in her normal attire and looked at the broken pieces of the mirror. She smiled but it became warped and she shook her head covering it with a towel “I don’t need this right now” she sighed picking up the broken pieces and tossing them in the bin. Kicking it under the sink she splashed her face with water and breathed out softly. She shivered slightly and ran her fingers through her hair. “Right I need to find my brother and dad” she mumbled to herself slapping her cheeks. She stepped out of the room and slammed into a hard body she cursed as she held her nose.  
“Hey what the hell!” She half shouted.  
“Pidge it’s me” Keith said quietly and he seemed defensive. She looked at her hand and saw green energy cracklings from her fingers. She cursed and shook her hand like water it fell off her fingers and she watched as flowers bloomed.  
“What is that?” Keith asked pointing at the plant life.  
“Flowers” Pidge scoffed. Keith scowled slightly.  
“I know what they are” he said “but how did you do it?”  
“I don’t know” she shrugged.  
“Pid-” he started but she whirled on him her gaze fiery.  
“No” She shouted “don’t Pidge me! You’re not at liberty to know anything you left the team, you left after giving me such a hard time about it!” She said angrily “you were blissfully unaware of everything so don’t act like you know anything” She snarled. He looked at her thunderstruck and his face became dark and stormy.  
“I had to do what I had to do” he spat “stopping Lotor is for the greater good!” He shouted.  
“Yeah all that self serving crap, you had a team that needed you” she snapped “I needed you” she whispered quietly before turning and storming off in her anger. Keith grit his teeth as he rubbed his face in anger his shoulders were shaking and he took in a breath   
“Fuck me” he mumbled looking up at the ceiling.

Water suddenly splashed over her face and she gasped her eyes wide as she looked around. She tried to move but her limbs were tied. She smiled bitterly, “it was all fake” she whispered and the Druid in front of her smirked   
“Your mind is very wishful” he chuckled as he looked at her. She arched slightly and tried to break out   
“Son of a bitch!” She screamed “I swear when I get out of here” she spat angrily and the Druid chuckled shocking her violently and she sagged against the binds. Her eyes were wild and she was furious “you’ll get nothing from me” She snarled “even if you go in for 6 months or even a year I won’t give anything up”  
“Ah darling that’s where you’re wrong, after all it’s only been a week” and her eyes widened in shock.  
“No” she whispered.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Pidge had lost count of how many times the shocks coursed through her veins. She had become numb to it, at times she could barely feel a pinch but though she no longer felt the pain it still had an effect on her body. She was growing lethargic her hands no longer clenched into tight fists. Her vision was blurring as the Druid cupped her chin.  
“Now now its only been an hour” Pidge was breathing heavily as her eyes drooped. “Hmmm I know what to do with you” the Druid chuckled as fuchsia filled her vision and her head fell forward into her chest.

Her eyes fluttered open and pain rushed through her body, she was in a dark room with the dim light of quintessence, though unlike the standard pink it was a pale blue. Her eyes squeezed shut as stabbing pains went through her skull. She felt for her cloths but she was nude save for a simple gown which covered her front and back. The ship was not humming like it usually did, the engines and power were down. Sitting up she screamed in pain feeling the needles in her spin and brain tugging. Her body was trembling from the pain and she breathed heavily. She reach back and closed her fist around the needle and her shout echoed loudly through the chamber. The same occurred when she pulled the needles out of the side of her skull. She was shouting, squeezing her eyes shut. She gasped for breath looking at the small amount of brain matter on the thick needle. She attempted to stand but she hit the floor as soon as she placed her weight on her feet. She panted heavily her hands slapping against the cold floor. Her muscles trembled heavily and she grit her teeth feeling them grind against each other. She breathed out through her nose forcing herself to calm down. She stood and managed to reach the wall where the control panel was. Using the needles she pulled out from herself she smashed the panel open and required it before slamming it shut. The door pinged and opened she staggered through it and breathed heavily. “I need to find green” she whispered as she staggered out. She saw a destroyed gales sentinel with its weapon still intact paying no heed to the crumpled metal she yanked the weapon out of its frozen grasp and armed herself. She was breathing shallowly her lunges heaving. She had several lightning strike scars trailing over her skin. Her eyes were tired but flowed with a fire. She breathed heavily as she saw a figure ahead blood splattered across the clothing. She did not hesitate and fired, the figure deflected the shot with its blade and lunged forward she blocked with the gun and kicked out at it her kick surprisingly strong causing the figure to grunt. It grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the wall causing her to vomit when she became winded. The putrid smell of bile filled the hair and she looked up her eyes dark. “Where is my lion!” She screamed lunging swinging her fist and smashing the helmet into pieces. She grabbed the figure by the collar and yanked him up ready to strike and her eyes widened.  
“Keith” she whispered letting him go and stepping back. He looked at her narrowing his eyes. They moved over her slim figure which seemed more toned and battle worn. Her hair had grown slightly and the side, above her ear was shaved. He could see the scars and then he rested on her Amber eyes. His own widening and he breathed quietly.  
“Pidge” he said quietly. He stood up and did something which she had never seen, he rushed to her and scooped her up hugging her tightly. She growled and punched him in the stomach winding him.  
“Don’t act chummy” she spat “you left” she said with angry tears. She whirled around and stormed off he rushed after her “Where is green” she said angrily her fists clenched.  
“She’s in the lower hanger” Keith said his own eyes dark. She breathed heavily before nodding.  
“We’re getting out of here then we can talk” she said quietly as she looked at his dark suit. The glowing blue lines seemed oddly enchanting. “The blood” she said as she walked “you killed them?” She said her eyes darting around her vision seemingly much improved.  
“Yeah” he said softly “they weren’t worth keeping alive” she said nothing at his words and continued to walk. Keith seemed to be odd, his eyes would dart constantly and he seemed to be drawn to the bloodshed. She shook her head and headed to the hanger, she used the same technique to get the door open and the green lion purred as it felt it’s paladin.  
“Hey girl” Pidge smiled her eyes shining as she looked up at the green lion. They could hear the whirring of the machine as it came forward and opened its mouth for her to enter. She breathed as Keith remained behind her and she settled into the cockpit and her eyes slid shut and she breathed happily feeling the bond with her lion. She squeezed the controls before blasting her way out of the ship and heading into the vast expanse of space. They lapsed into silence and Pidge began to really think about what she had seen. Keith had pretty much slaughtered the Galra, not that she blamed him, after everything she had been put through she was wishing death on every Galra aligned with Lotor and Zarkon. But it was unlike him, he would not usually cause unnecessary blood shed.  
“You got those Galra good” she said lightly trying to stop the pit from opening in her stomach. She felt arms encircling her from behind but not obstructing her control on the lion. She froze up her eyes wide as he nipped at her ear.  
“They took you” he sighed softly resting his cheek against hers. “I had to help a dear paladin” he murmured. His words may have sounded innocent enough but it shook her to her core.  
“Keith what the hell” she said frowning. He smiled a knowing smile at her and she shivered again. “Let’s just get back to the Castle of lions” she said as if on queue a wormhole opened and she looked up seeing the castle of lions and she breathed a sigh of relief. This time it was for real, she smiled and manoeuvred towards her hanger.

The reintroduction into the team had been quick. She had forced a smile and briefed them on what had happened. They looked at her odd hairstyle and she had simply excused it as the Galra attempting to insert something but failing. They nodded and Allura smiled as she walked over to Pidge and hugged her.  
“It’s good to have you back Pidge we really missed you” she said softly her eyes closing. Pidge sighed as she buried her face against Allura’s shoulder.  
“What happened to Keith?” Pidge asked pulling away and lance shook his head.  
“He upped and left after you fell asleep, did something happen between you guys?” He asked curiously.  
“Well” Pidge coughed “I might have screamed at him about leaving” she mumbled.  
“Fair enough” Hunk chuckled “but honestly he didn’t seem upset it was weird”  
“Weird how?” Pidge said leaning forward curiously.  
“Well he was like a yalmor to Faunatonium” Coran chuckled “would not leave your side” Pidge frowned slightly before nodding.  
“I guess we’ll figure out what’s going on when times right” she sighed.  
“Indeed” Allura smiled “you should get some more rest Pidge then we must get back to defending the universe from the Galra” Pidge grit her teeth at Allura’s words.  
“Oh trust me when I see the Galra they’ll regret ever taking me” she spat before storming off leaving the group thunderstruck.  
“Will she be okay?” Hunk asked softly.  
“Only time will tell” lance murmured scratching his head.  
“For once I agree” Allura sighed softly as they watched the small young woman walk frustrated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I've started my second year of uni so updates will slow down as I have a pretty busy year ahead but I will try to remain consistent.

Pidge let out a shaky breath as she rested her hands on her knees. Another drone was shattered on the floor her body trembled and she breathed loudly through her nose. Her body felt hot and her adrenalin was spiking.  
“What’s going on” she whispered. Her knuckles were slightly bruised but seemed to be quickly healing. Her body had become more defined and toned, she was still on the small side but clearly built for speed. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and coughed slightly “ah fuck” she whispered. Allura and Coran had been monitoring her vitals and had noticed a significant spike in her hormones when she fought, the rush of endorphins where increased tenfold. Pidge fiddled with her hair and looked around at the ruined gladiators.   
“i need a break” she mumbled before heading down towards the kitchen. Her hands clenched into tight fists before relaxing, she let out a small smile when she saw Hunk.  
“Hey” she called “what are you making this time?” she grinned.  
“Just throwing some ingredients together to see if I can reach the epitome of fine dining” Hunk laughed turning to her. She smiled noticing the mess in the kitchen and sighed.  
“Come on Hunk, what’s on your mind?” she asked picking up an odd looking grape and popped it in her mouth.  
“nothing’s wrong?” he said looking bewildered and Pidge shook her head.  
I know you cook when you’re stressed, come on, what’s up?”  
“I’m worried about you and Keith” he sighed his shoulders slumping, Hunk bit his lip in thought before looking at her.  
“Hunk I promise you, I’m fine” she smiled “a little jumpy but nothing that won’t heal with time” he looked at her and gave her a smile before walking over and hugging her. Pidge sunk into the hug and smiled burying her face against his chest before pulling away confused. “Why are you worrying about Keith?” She asked quietly.  
“We spoke with Kolivan, Keith is becoming brutal” he said his voice low. “He’s taking out Galra like flies, the last time we fought together he looked almost like a rock, no emotion” Hunk shivered “i think that when we lost you he snapped, do you think you could talk to him next time he’s here?” she nodded mutely her amber eyes narrow as she became lost in thought, she decided not telling Hunk about the massacre was a good idea and she smiled before hugging him once more and bidding him farewell.   
Pidge watched from the side-lines as Keith gave his report to the rest of the team. Her fingers clenched against her arm as she looked at him. The blade of Marmora uniform suited him well. She shook her head internally and he caught her eye and gave her a wry smile. She motioned behind her slightly indicating she wanted to talk and he nodded making a 5 gesture. She stepped out into the hallway and sure enough after 5 minutes Keith came out and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to him.   
“You feeling okay?” she asked and he looked down at her.  
“Yeah why?” he murmured his body tensing slightly.  
“Oh nothing just the fact you’ve been massacring your enemies.” She said shrugging but she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise and she bit her lip.  
“They don’t really matter to me, besides after what happened to you I’m not letting another one of my friends get captured” he shrugged.  
“Do you...” she trailed off slightly “do you ever feel good while fighting?” she murmured and his breath quickened.  
“I can’t” he hissed suddenly his grasp on her shoulder tightening. He pushed her back against the wall but not harshly. “its complicated” he murmured against her ear, he pressed his body against hers and his forehead against the cool wall behind her. He moved his knee slightly and rested it between her thighs. His hand trailed across her jaw and he kissed her suddenly. She squealed in surprise her eyes flying open in shock. She gasped as he nipped at her lips before tangling his tongue with hers and she breathed heavily as he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She gasped tearing her mouth away from his and she looked at him wide eyes.   
“What the he-” she started but he kissed her again and she trembled against him. They finally broke apart and she licked her lips slightly. “Keith you didn’t answer my question” she said softly her eyes lidded as she looked at him and he bit his lip.  
“I get bursts of adrenaline” he sighed shaking his head “for a brief moment I loose control but then I gain it again.” He said as he let her down and they began to walk towards her room.  
“It’s really strange, ever since I came back I haven’t been able to keep myself still. I just keep having to fight, but then not to mention my stamina is much better than it was before” she sighed opening the door to her messy room and plopping herself down on the bed. “And you how did you suddenly become attached to me?” she asked “we barely spoke before?”  
“I don’t know Pidge alright, when they took you I snapped, that was it, nothing complicated, I just snapped, made you my priority.” He said glaring slightly at her and she scowled and looked away. His shoulders sagged slightly “look I have to go just, stay save alright” he said as he ran his thumb over her cheek and she found herself nodding and staring after him longingly when he left.  
“Was that Keith I saw leaving?” Shiro asked as he popped his head round and Pidge sighed leaning back.  
“Yeah it was him” she mumbled “Shiro?” she asked and he turned to her.  
“Something on your mind?” he replied and she nodded.   
“How did you feel when your arm got replaced? Like did you feel stronger?” she asked curling her legs beneath herself.   
“Is this about when they had you?” she nodded in response to his words “well I did feel much stronger and whatever illnesses were plaguing me were just gone” he said sitting beside her.  
“That’s how I feel and it’s showing, I’m faster, stronger and can do a lot of things I couldn’t before.” She said shakily “its like...” she paused “like I’m not myself anymore” she whispered.  
“I understand” Shiro sighed “its a hard transition but you’ll come out of it stronger.” He smiled patting her head and she looked up at him her cheeks flushed as she nodded. She hugged him tightly “Thanks Shiro” she smiled before getting up “alright let’s see if we can’t free anymore planets.” She grinned.  
“That’s the spirit” he smiled patting her head and she ran off down the hall to find Hunk and hook up the Galra finder. 


End file.
